Get Well Soon!
by Katsurina
Summary: Yamcha is sick and not in one of his best moods, What'll Puar do?


AUTHORS NOTE: Got bored, wanted to do a Yamucha/Puar Fic XP I dun own ANYTHING o.o; 

Get well Soon! 

He sat in his room, the house was quiet except for the stirring of food in a pot downstairs. He lifted his nose up to the air and sniffed it. Puar could really make a good soup when she was in her human form, with hands and fingers and all. He hadnt been feeling good and she forced him up to his room, telling him to get rest and rushing off to make food. He laughed, no matter how much she might call him "Lord Yamucha", she still didnt obey his words when he was sick. 

Yamucha fell back on his bed, stretching and laying comfortably on it. He looked to his right at his nigthstand, where he spotted a picture frame, with a small picture on it. He eyed the picture for a moment, before picking it up and studing it further. Kamesennin, Oolong, Puar, Him.. then Bulma and Goku. Bulma. Goku. Everyone. Why hadnt he talked with them in so long?! Why hadnt they replied to his letters, calls, and any form of communication? Had they forgotten about him? He shook his head, paranoia was taking over him and he wasnt gonna let it consume him. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where Puar stood over a pot wearing an apron, a t-shirt, and shorts. He had to admit she looked attractive, and absolutely adorable in that apron cooking like a housewife. 

He grinned and tiptoed up behind her, before grabbing her shoulders and yelling, "BOO!". Puar instantly spun around and brung her stirring spoon to Yamuchas face, slapping him with it, "BURGLAR! DIE DIE DIE!" she continuosly hit him until he yelped and she stopped, looking at him. "Yamucha-sama! Im so sorry! .....Hey youre supposed to be in bed!!" She scolded him. He rubbed his head, looking at her with his adorable "Pity me, Im a moron" eyes. She couldnt resist them, and sighed. She turned back to the pot of soup. "Its Chicken noodle, Yamucha-sama, so go lay down or Ill never finish!" Puar said, stirring the soup. "Why wont you finish?" Yamucha asked curiously. "Because you keep stopping me with your questions, Yamucha-sama." Puar replied. "Ow Puar, that hurt my feelings.. It made me sicker! More soup!!!" Puar giggled at Yamucha's antics and shooed him away. 

Yamucha plopped down on the couch, sneezing as he did so, and turned on the tv. An old Japanese Fighting movie starring Mr. Satan was on, he laughed at every terrible affect, knowing exactly what this movie was based on, when Buu had come. He spotted a candy and grinned boyishly, "PUAR! LOOK I'M ON TV!!" He pointed to one of the candies. Yamucha had become childishly hyper, so much so that he felt himself getting weaker by the minute. "Puar? Puar hey! Puar!?" He called for his companion. Puar stuck her head out of the kitchen door, her eyes going wide at the sight of Yamucha. He had become extremely pale and suddenly collapsed. Puar dropped her stirring spoon to the floor and rushed over to him, almost baseball slidng to him, stopping on her knees and catching him before he hit the ground. "Yamucha-sama! Yamucha-sama! Oh please dont be hurt!" She said, her voice shaky. 

Yamucha slightly opened one eye, glancing at Puar, "So watching all that baeball helped, huh?" He replied warily. "Shh. Dont speak, youll drain your energy." Puar said, looking down at Yamucha. She felt him grow weaker, and began helping him to his room, Pulling one of his arms around her shoulders and holding him up with her free arm as they walked. She layed Yamucha down on his bed, and shook her head. "You wore yourself out, Yamucha-sama, you may be a Z-Senshi but youre still mortal." Puar whispered gently. Yamucha grunted stubbornly in response, making Puar chuckle a bit. She gently tucked him in and said, "You stay here, and if you get up again youll get no soup." Puar stood up. "Puar..wait." She heard his voice faintly. "Hai, Yamucha-sama?" Puar turned around, and he lightly grabbed her hand. "Stay here with me? Please?" He asked. Puar felt her cheeks warm a bit, and she nodded, sitting beside Yamucha as he held her hand, color soon returning to his face and a small smile on his face. 

She worried for him quite a lot. He tended to go out alot, getting into karaoke bars and wearing himself out training with Goku. She glanced at him, his strong hand still holding hers, and him sleeping innocently. She smiled, he was so adorable when he was asleep. Like a child, he seemed so innocent. She considered leaving, but decided not to. So she curled up in his bed where there was space left, and watched him. 

Yamucha opened his eyes slightly, eyeing the alarm clock. It had been 4 hours since he had nodded off to sleep. An aroma invaded his nose, smelling so sweet he could almost taste it. He looked down next to him, where he spotted two feline ears. Upon further investigation, he identified the aroma as Puar's, and smiled. She'd fallen asleep with him. Puar had always been there to care for him, and he knew he took too much advantage of her care, and never decided to pay her back. Puar stirred a bit and warily opened her eyes. "Yamucha-sama..? Are you feeling better?" She asked quietly. "Much better , Puar.." That sweet look on her face as she smiled in relief made his heart skip a beat. He felt his face get warm, and saw Puar looking at him oddly. "Yamucha-sama, are you sunburned?" She asked. "Ah.. no Puar, not one bit.." He felt her gentle hand in his, andpulled her closer. He was going to start showing her more appreciation for what she had done for him almost all of his life. 

Puar blinked. What was he doing?! Why was he pulling her closer to him, letting her curl up against him? "Y..Yamucha-sama..." she whispered. "Yes, Puar-chan?" he replied. Puar-chan. Puar-chan!? Woah wait, he had just called her Puar-CHAN! Puar felt him sling his arms around her, warming her with his body. "Puar-chan.. I couldnt have gotten through today if it werent for you." he said, his voice soft and soothing. Puar felt shivers go down her spine, "I'm glad I could help, Yamucha-sama." Puar said. 

Yamucha smiled and closed his eyes, holding her in his arms. The feeling of her body in his arms was so natural, like he had known the feeling for so long. Puar closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into Yamuchas chest and letting out a small sigh. She then closed her eyes and relaxed. Yamucha thought he could never let go of her. For now, hed enjoy this, just holding Puar to him, and resting quietly. This feeling he had was so natural, so comforting.. so beautiful.. 

END! 


End file.
